noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 536
|image = 536_54_Frankenstein Shows Crombel His Halloween Outfit.png |Release Date = 12 November 2018 |Chapter = 536 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 535 |Next Chapter = Chapter 537}}The mutated 1st Elder attacks Karias with his red spikes. Karias is gathering his energy, and aiming an arrow at 1st Elder. Karias is unable to avoid the spikes and is stabbed multiple times, through his arms, legs and torso. Karias, annoyed by the creature's constant regeneration and increase in power launches his most powerful attack. The arrow hurtles towards 1st Elder who gathers energy, ready to unleash a powerful energy beam, however, Karias' attack lands before 1st Elder can unleash a counter attack. Karias lands on the ground injured and worn out. He orders the Clan Leaders to launch their attacks. Seira, Regis and Rael attack 1st Elder with their Soul Weapons drawn. The combined power of the Noble Clan Leaders is enough to defeat 1st Elder, once and for all. As the smoke clears the Clan Leaders are resting due to the fatigue of fighting the mutants for so long. Karias remarks that the creatures were a pain in the rear, to deal with. Dr. Aris is coughing up blood, she is worn out and severely injured. As Aris falls to her hands knees and continues to cough up blood, she comments at the ridiculousness of the situation, and how she is going to die at the hands of a modified human she made, adding that she'd never imagined something like this would happen. She asks Takeo if he doesn't think it's crazy to kill his little sister. Takeo tells her to shut her mouth. Aris laughingly asks why he's so mad, and states that he must've had as much fun as she did. Takeo replies that he used to think she really was his sister, but now that's something he'd like to have erased from his memory. Aris states that's too bad, since it was fun for her. Calling Takeo her dear brother, she reminds him never to forget, that no matter who modified him in the middle, he is her creation, and it was her who fabricated everything from the start. She continues not even her Master, could create an accomplished modified human like him, without trouble. She collapses to the ground and as her eyelids begin to close she comments in her life she managed to create a modified human like him, and that achievement isn't so bad. She dies as Takeo looks on, at her lifeless body. Dr. Crombel is impressed by the Blood Spear, stating he didn't think Frankenstein would be keeping such power hidden under his sleeves and is astounded that Frankenstein can fight so leisurely against him. Frankenstein replies it's more strategy than leisure. Frankenstein notices the Dark Spear acting up, and puts the Blood Spear away. Crombel wonders why he stopped using the Blood Spear. Frankenstein ignores Crombel and instead focuses on the Dark Spear. Frankenstein mentions that the Dark Spear is trying to rip his body to shreds because he used his contract powers. Frankenstein states Dark Spear wants to be the one to end Crombel's existence and it won't let anything else stand in its way. Frankenstein adds that if he doesn't listen to Dark Spear, he could end up being killed by it in his current state. Crombel states Frankenstein is talking as though his power has a mind of its own and asks if he's lost his sanity. Frankenstein is talking to the Dark Spear, saying it can have its way. The Dark Spear's power increases, and Frankenstein gathers as much energy as he can. Crombel remarks that Frankenstein's unstable power must be attacking the one who wields it, and thinks it's foolish of Frankenstein to use a power he can't control. Frankenstein smiles and launches a head on attack against Crombel. Crombel blocks the attack, but is surprised to see Frankenstein's new power. Frankenstein continues laughing and launches a series of follow up attacks. Crombel and Frankenstein exchange blows, with Frankenstein gaining the upper hand. Crombel thinks something is different, and Frankenstein's power seems to be more vicious and hostile. He wonders how Frankenstein can control such power and deals a powerful blow to Frankenstein. Frankenstein ignores the injury and instead continues to smile sadistically. Frankenstein attacks and pushes Crombel back. Crombel wonders aloud how this situation came about and how his power is being overshadowed by an unstable, uncontrollable power. The Dark Spear, having taken over Frankenstein's consciousness laughs, stating it's preposterous that he thinks his powers are perfect, when instead it's only under the control of a miserable old man like him, because it's become pathetically weak. The Dark Spear smiles eerily and takes on a horrific expression, making Crombel shiver with fear. The Dark Spear tells Crombel he can't control the Dark powers no matter how hard he tries, and it's just an absurd notion he has. Crombel tightens his grip on his sword, while Dark Frankenstein rushes towards him with his Spear. Dark Frankenstein and Crombel both swing their weapons at each other, resulting in a large explosion. Dark Frankenstein is able to deflect Crombel's attack, pushing him back. Crombel flinches, when he notices Dark Frankenstein rushing towards him with a follow up attack, Crombel manages to block it, as Dark Frankenstein unleashes several Dark Matter tentacles at Crombel. Dark Frankenstein continues to laugh as Crombel breaks into a sweat.